In a signal transmission system disclosed by Chinese patent No. CN 200920058134.3, two or more electrical connectors are interconnected through multiple cables, so as to achieve interconnection between two or more chip modules. The signal transmission system includes a first chip module and a second chip module. The first chip module is mounted in a first receptacle connector and a first insertion portion is formed on one side of the first chip module. The second chip module is mounted in a second receptacle connector and a second insertion portion is formed on one side of the second chip module. A first edge connector for insertion of the first insertion portion is provided on one side of the first receptacle connector. A second edge connector for insertion of the second insertion portion is provided on one side of the second receptacle connector. The first edge connector and the second edge connector are electrically conducted through the cables, so as to achieve electrical conduction between the first chip module and the second chip module. The first edge connector includes an insulating body which is formed with an input end and an output end. The input end is provided with an insertion port in a depressed manner. Upper and lower sides of the insertion port are each provided with a row of signal terminals. The two rows of signal terminals are used for clamping the first insertion portion. The output end is connected to the cables.
The first edge connector is used for insertion of the first insertion portion. The two rows of signal terminals have elastic contact portions. When the first insertion portion is not inserted, the distance between the contact portions of the two rows of signal terminals is smaller than the thickness of the first insertion portion, so that a strong clamping force can be provided during the insertion, which prevents separation of the first insertion portion and the first edge connector. However, when the distance between the two rows of the contact portions is smaller than the thickness of the first insertion portion, a large insertion force is required for insertion of the first chip module in the edge connector. Therefore, when the first insertion portion is inserted in the first insertion port, a large insertion force is needed, and the terminals may wear out the first insertion portion, causing interruption of the electrical conduction.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.